Card Captor Sakura - The Phenoix Magician
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Eriol Hirragizawa gets a visit from some of his "followers" and is asked to deal with a certain someone...Which may require him back at 100% strength or more. Pairings will be later on, SakuraxSyaoran, EriolxTomoyo and possibly AkihoxKaito. We'll see! ;)


This story takes place in an alternative timeline - Everything up to the end of Clear Card Arc has happened. This is a seperate divergence to open up more...Creativity I guess.

Read and Review if you like! ;D

* * *

Time: 03:15AM.

Date: Full Moon.

Location: Unknown House, England.

Humanity. Such a flickal species.

Well, most people would say that.

A lot of powerful magical users would say it often, but the legendary and perhaps well known sourcerer Eriol Hirrigiazawa otherwise known as the reincarnation of the great Clow Reed... Wasn't as powerful anymore. He had chosen a more softer life... And that's the way he would have perferred it to stay.

Until Kaho got killed that is.

No-one saw it coming. Not even Eriol. But Kaho contracted a rare illness and died within what felt like hours to Eriol, it was the harsh reality waking him up from a slumber of trying to get Sakura's training up to scratch without actually being there.

Unfortunately, Yuna D. Kaito had intervened and caused a taboo ritual to almost be used on the population of Tomoeda where Yuna, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran...As well as the others were. He had forced time to go backwards and rewrite history even... Eriol would never forget him for that.

Thankfully, according to Syaoran Li's reports that came in a little while later - He had been uneffected and Sakura had confided in him that something was going wrong...Badly wrong.

The weather outside had a light breeze with a pale white frost over clouds. It was cold, yet crisp. Almost everything was...Different.

Ding. Dong.

Eriol woke up from his daydream-like slumber as he looked to the door. "Who could that be at this hour?" He slowly stood up from his red chair as four people came in with blue robes on them, being escorted by Ruby Moon (In her true form) and Spinel Sun (In his true form also).

Ruby stood on the right side of Eriol while Spinel took Eriol's left, Eriol looked between them. "Who are these people?"

"Some of your followers."

Eriol watched as the four people stood in a box like formation with the front two taking down their hoods. "We are sorry to trouble you at this hour...Eriol. But something has come up, hasn't it?"

Eriol could almost sense where this was going. He was curious but he didn't like it. He would not let the curiousity get the better of him. Not one bit.

"Sophie and Drako?" Eriol looked between them as the other two stood silent...It was an errie silence.

"That is us. Eriol, you need your maximum potential power back if you are going to face Yuna...And the kind of power he holds."

Eriol shook his head. "I can't. I already tried to hold that kind of power before and it only brought sadness. With...Her-" He lowered his head. "I knew happiness. But now she is gone..."

Sophie, the lady with silver hair nodded. "All the more reason to be strong. Because, we think we know who did it..."

Drako watched as Eriol shot his glance to her. "Who?" Eriol mumbled, barely audiable - But Drako + Sophie had caught it. "Kaito."

Eriol looked down again.

"It's not a game, Eriol. These are real lives being affected in ways that they shouldn't be! We can bring an end to this."

Eriol took in an uneasy breath of air. "And you want me to help..."

"No, we want you to take him down."

Eriol closed his eyes. This was like a bad dream. Yes, that was it. But Kaho...What would she suggest to him?

Probably to follow along with their suggestions - After all, if Kaito was breaking magical code and Sakura couldn't match him (Which was obvious she couldn't at this point) then... He needed to help. At least until Sakura could stand to balance everything on her own...

"I...I'll..."

Ruby could sense the tension in her master's mind. Eriol was in conflict - Should he help them basically get rid of Kaito (or at least his powers) or should he stay and watch and PREY that Sakura could do all this herself? Sure, she had the Chinese boy...Xiaolang/Syaoran was his name but...Could he really justify forcing Kaito to face Eriol? To take him down once and for all?

Was it even possible anymore?

"This magician might be a lot more stronger then what Clow used to be by now. That, and Eriol already faced him and he didn't exactly do very well. So...What do you sugge-"

"We can help him to train."

Eriol opened his eyes. "What..."

"I said, we can help you to train. Get to the point and beyond where you CAN face him. Where you CAN take him down. You don't have to do this alone. Not like before."

Eriol took in a slow breath and exhaled slowly again. "We can train. But if there's one single moment where Sakura is in danger, we stop. Understood?"

Sophie and Drako nodded their heads. "Alright." They said in unison. "We'll tell the others."

The four guests vacated the premises and Eriol collapsed into his chair again. "Why me..." He sniffed as several tears fell down his face.

This caught both Spinel and Ruby off guard. "Master Eriol..."

Eriol took his glasses off and felt his anguish for Kaho wash over him - The morning of Kaho Mizuki's death by the assumed hands of Yuna D. Kaito was too much for the experienced yet tired out magician to bear. So, in a rare moment of weakness, he cried. And boy did he cry.

Ruby placed a hand on Eriol's shoulder while Spinel changed into his "plushie" form and landed on Eriol's lap to comfort him.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
